Sharing
by Den R
Summary: Yang wants Ruby to share Jaune, but Ruby isn't too keen on the idea. Rated T because it's not explicit enough to warrant an M in my opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**Sharing**

**This story was inspired by a picture on DeviantArt made by Exvnir, so props to him.**

**One shot, unless I get requests to do more. :P**

* * *

"Ruby..." The brawler calmly stated with a dangerous edge to her voice. In response, Ruby clung to Jaune's arm even tighter than she was before, which Jaune didn't think was even possible. He swore that he was losing all feeling in his left hand.

Right now, Jaune was scared, but at the sound of Yang's knuckles cracking, he became terrified. He gulped down as much fear as he could, and worriedly glanced over at Ruby, who was still clutching his arm possessively.

"Uh...Ruby?" He squeaked out as Yang started to move forward. Her pace was slow and sure, like a predator coming up on their prey. Ruby refused to let go, her vice like grip strangling Jaune's blood supply. Her eyes had narrowed, focusing solely on her sister. Yang had likewise started to stare down her younger sister. Jaune had the sneaking suspicion that he was invisible to these girls.

Yang's hips moved hypnotically, and Jaune's eyes followed the swing arc as if he were watching a pocket-watch being swung in front of him. It was only when Yang asked if he liked what he saw did he cough and avert his eyes, his face flushing slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Ruby, and she pinched Jaune's arm. He exerted a grunt of pain, and shot a glare at Ruby, only to find that she was staring at him. Her gray orbs were filled with jealousy and avarice.

He was too focused on Ruby to notice that Yang was only inches away from his own body. Jaune needed to work on his situational awareness. Alas, it was too late for Jaune, for as he turned around, Yang had shoved her hand into the confines of his jeans, consciously seeking out the hem of his boxers.

Jaune, all the while, had tried to sputter out, "Y-Yang! Please! Nonononononononon-!" But, his monologue was cut short once she had managed to snake her hand into his underwear, finding what they were looking for.

Jaune's entire mind went blank, and his face, along with the rest of his body, had turned into the color of a ripened tomato. He could only stare at Yang, dumbfounded, and his face feeling like it would melt off onto the floor, and for the most part, he wished it would. It would save him from any further embarrassment. If anyone came walking through the door right now, Jaune would die.

"Yang!" Ruby whined, obviously distraught from her sister's careless approach. "Let go of Jaune!"

Yang gently squeezed Jaune's organ, obviously liking what she felt. She licked her lips, staring Jaune dead in the eyes. She offered him a seductive wink; this only caused the young blonde's mind to be sent into overload. Any coherent thoughts that were left in Jaune's mind flew out the window.

"Sharing is caring," Yang stated, smirking slightly as she continued to grope Jaune.

"Not in this case!" Ruby argued, now slightly pulling on Jaune, trying to get him away from her sister's grasp. This shift in position had accidentally caused Yang to rub Jaune's member. Even though it was unintentional, Yang couldn't help but smile from the reaction she had gotten from Jaune. He sighed softly, filled with ecstasy from the sudden movement. If Jaune was in overload before, his brain was most certainly fried in this case. He wasn't sure if he would be able to speak again.

Ruby glowed as brightly as her namesake, in both rage and embarrassment. "Yang!" Ruby was absolutely mortified that her sister would go to such lengths, especially in front of her. She wasn't exactly a little kid, and she had learned about this kind of stuff back in signal, but that didn't make it any less upsetting to see her sister do it explicitly in front of her, and to her crush!

The silent feud continued between the two sisters. The girl in red refused to let go of Jaune's arm, while the other refused to let go...of a place that was making Jaune very uncomfortable.

Jaune would be the last to admit it, but he was sort of enjoying this. The attention was more or less endearing, but he could do without all the grabbing. He had lost all feeling in his left arm a while ago, but he had long since forgotten; all the blood flowed...somewhere else, and Yang was getting the full brunt of it. He could tell from the way her eyes ran up and down his body told him that she was also getting some enjoyment out of it. His heart pounded against his chest, begging for release from the constriction.

Yang let go, much to Jaune's pleasure - and displeasure. Jaune finally regained some of his faculties. At the very least, he had the ability to form coherent thoughts; however, the ability to form sentences still escaped him. His mouth hung agape, and his whole body still had a lightish-red glow to it. Ruby still clung to Jaune's arm for dear life, and Yang slowly ran two fingers across his chest.

Ruby still looked defiant in all this, minus the blush that ran across her face. Jaune glanced down to catch the adorable sight. Her lips were pursed into a slight frown, trying all that she could to keep the blush from spreading across any further. Her cute, gray eyes were downcast, refusing to make eye contact with Yang or Jaune.

Jaune returned his attention to Yang-or tried to, before he felt a pair of strong, gloved hands take hold of his cheeks and brought his eyes back to Yang's lilac orbs. He was surprised, but more so, he was a little afraid of what the boisterous blonde would do next. The way she cupped his cheeks was sending warning bells off in his head. He didn't think that his heart could take any more torture, lest he end up in the infirmary due to cardiac arrest.

Her eyes were unreadable, and that scared Jaune more than anyone would think. He was wondering what her next move would be since she already felt him up-what more could she do to embarrass him?

That question was answered immediately. Yang brought her lips crashing onto Jaune's. His eyes went wide with surprise, and he let out a muffled cry, "Mmphf!" However, this only lasted for a few seconds before Ruby finally got the courage that she needed.

She pulled Jaune away from her sister's grasp, and grabbed his hood's collar. Before Jaune could ask what she was doing, Ruby slammed her lips onto Jaune's. This, again caused him to yell out in shock.

In the span of half a minute, Jaune had been kissed by two girls. This was the kind of thing that Jaune never expected to have happen to him. Jaune was almost certain that he would never get a kiss from anyone, well, anyone not from his family.

In his shocked state, Jaune couldn't hear the door behind them open; likewise for Ruby and Yang, as they were too engrossed with the blonde boy.

"Jaune, you in here?" The door swung open to reveal the red-headed spartan, Pyrrha Nikos.

At the sound of his name, Jaune's blood ran cold, and he inwardly groaned.

* * *

**Alright, so that's that.**

**Again, props to Exnvir for the idea.**

** art/RWBY-Sharing-is-Caring-423836168**

**Here's the link in case you wanna check it out, which I recommend you do.**

**Read and review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so by popular demand, I am going to continue this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story and me. It gives me inspiration and the desire to continue this.**

**Much love,**

**Den R.**

* * *

Even though imminent death loomed over him, Jaune was surprised by how sweet and smooth Ruby's lips felt against his own. Granted, it still felt rough and sloppy, but it was much more tender than when Yang had assaulted his own mouth. Yang was a good kisser, no doubt, but it lacked an innocence that Ruby had, and Jaune found that endearing. If it weren't for the circumstances that he was in, he would have no doubt smiled at the blushing, flustered girl in front of him. Thinking on it a little- now that he was able to think, albeit not clearly- her lips had the faintest taste of chocolate.

Pyrrha, shocked to see her leader in this state, stood at the doorway, her mouth agape and eyes burning brightly. Her aura flared slightly, outraged to see her leader locking lips with someone else! She thought he knew about how she felt about him. She did make it clear enough, at least, she thought so.

The flicker of doubt had wormed itself into her mind, and it was firmly rooted; it wasn't going anywhere. She began to question if she had even done enough to get him to notice her. All the subtle touches, all the flirting she did, the way she smiled whenever he was around her, all the training the they had done...all the alone time they had. Wasn't it enough...or was it too little?

She felt a vein pop out on her forehead, the anger and self doubt bubbling inside her like an active volcano. Pyrrha clenched her fist and ground her teeth in an attempt to keep calm and not lash out at the two members of RWBY.

"Oh no. I'm not finished with you yet, Jaune." Yang stated, gently locking her arms around Jaune's waist in an attempt to pull him away from her younger sister.

This statement had snapped Pyrrha out of her stupor long enough to get a plan together. She said plan, but in reality, it was more along the lines of an idea fueled by rage and jealousy. She also knew that young reaper and brawler had no idea that she was there, so she used that to her advantage.

Taking purposeful steps towards the three of them, she outstretched her arm, and caught Jaune by the cusp of his hood. Pulling with all the strength she could muster, she freed Jaune from the grasp of Ruby and Yang; had they known about her presence, they would have held on to their object of affection much tighter. Jaune yelled out in surprise for the third time that day.

Dragging Jaune into their room, she locked the door behind her. An audible click confirmed this. This ensured that only the people with the scroll to their room could get in, and Ren and Nora were out on a mission. They wouldn't be back until later that night.

"Thanks Pyrrha. I don't know what would've happened if I was in there any longer." Jaune sighed in relief, now feeling safe in the confines of his room and away from the likes of Ruby and Yang. Jaune's sense of peace was misplaced in this certain predicament.

Pyrrha said nothing. The silence filled the room like a thick blanket, and Jaune began to grow more wary by the passing minute.

He chuckled nervously, "Uh...haha...P-Pyrrha?"

Her back to him and hand on the door lock, she continued to ignore him. She was plotting out her next course of action, slowly, and was waiting for her rage to subside. The pang in her heart made it difficult to ignore the scene which she had just encountered; Ruby and Jaune kissing replayed in her mind over and over.

Jaune placed his hand on her shoulder, immediately bringing her back to reality. "Pyrrha. Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was evident, and purely for her. She could sense that much. Here was the great, caring goofball that she always liked, and now they were locked in a room together.

Just then, the banging of team JNPR's door snapped Pyrrha and Jaune's attention to the wooden frame. The voices on the other side were undoubtedly Ruby and Yang, demanding to have Jaune back. Pyrrha ventured a guess that it was Yang who pounding on the door, for with each knock, the wood seemed to extend and be replaced back. Only someone with Yang's strength could cause a door to do that.

Jaune visibly brightened at Yang's suggestive tone. She stated that Jaune and her could have more 'fun' later, when Ruby was asleep. Of course, the younger of the two didn't like that, and said that she could sneak Jaune away when Yang wasn't looking. This sparked another debate about how it wouldn't be sneaking if she explicitly stated that she announced that she was going to do it, and in front of the person of whom she was supposed to be sneaking away from.

Even though the door was locked, Pyrrha had forgotten that the door was only made out of wood. It wouldn't stand up to the brute force of Yang Xiao Long for more than a minute, so she had to work fast, or else lose him again.

Pushing Jaune up against the wall of their room with an audible thud, Pyrrha stared into her partner's eyes, her face flushed and cheeks hot. She didn't think she would need to be so direct so soon, but she wouldn't be outdone by Ruby and Yang.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed, visibly shocked by her actions. She pinned him in place by his shoulders, and under her scrutinizing stare, he could feel his face begin to increase in temperature. His once calm heart now slowly starting to speed up again, beating in a steady, excited rhythm.

She didn't speak. Her eyes were firmly locked on his, and her hands applied pressure to the strong, tight shoulders she had come to know all too well. Her heart was racing, much quicker than Jaune's; however, she kept her composure. Then, without much more hesitation, she seized her opportunity and pressed her lips against his own. He was wondering if this was going to be a regular occurrence; he wouldn't mind if it did.

Meanwhile, at the window sill of team JNPR's room, the lock was slowly being picked. A little, black, bow fluttered in the breeze.

* * *

**Thanks to RWBY story maker for helping me out on this chapter!**

**If you still haven't checked out Exnvir's drawing, I highly recommend you do so.**

** art/RWBY-Sharing-is-Caring-423836168**

**Again, I appreciate all of the favorites and reviews and follows. It means a lot to me!**

**If you guys can help break 40 favorites and follows on this, I promise to write an extra long chapter!**

**Much love, Den R.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**At the time I'm writing this, the required favs and follows for the extra long chapter has been broken by 10.**

**You guys rock!**

**Much love,**

**Den R.**

* * *

Yang and Ruby scanned the room for any sign of their knight, but the only thing that was in the room was a befuddled and dazed Pyrrha, a thousand pieces of wood scattered about the floor, and an open window sill on the far side. The red curtains fluttered in the breeze, almost giving them the appearance of life.

Pyrrha, who was on the floor, stood up, using the wall for support, and brushed herself off. The look on her face had given away that she was annoyed, and greatly so. Whatever - or whoever - had stopped her in the midst of her makeout session would pay. Dearly.

Ruby and Yang sighed dejectedly. Once again, they had lost Jaune, but to who? Or what?

They turned their attention to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, what exactly happened?" Yang was the first to ask, scouring the room in case Jaune was hiding somewhere.

Pyrrha shook her head, reluctant to divulge information to her competition, but what was the harm? She didn't know where he went, so she was pretty much in the same situation as Yang and her sister. "Beats me. I had Jaune in here, with both the door and window locked. Next thing I know, a black shadow leapt through and snatched him away, springing off the ledge. I didn't even see where the person was going, nor did I get a good look at their face."

Ruby bit her lip, and Yang rubbed her gloved hands anxiously. The hunt for Jaune Arc was about to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a small cafe in downtown Vale, sat two students of Beacon academy. The bookworm of Beacon, Blake Belladonna, and the hooded knight, Jaune Arc. They sat at the farthest end, enjoying some of the peace and quiet. It was a much needed change of pace for poor Jaune. He really enjoyed the music; they played Mirror Mirror, Red like Roses, Gold, I Burn, From Shadows, and This will be the Day. They were on his playlist, and it put him in a good mood to know that they played those songs here. A small smile crept onto his face.

"Someone's in a good mood." The normally quiet girl voiced, pouring some extra cream into her tea. Blake thought that it was from the earlier events that transpired from the other females this morning. She would say that she was amused from the developments from Jaune and her friends, but she didn't think he enjoyed it that much.

"Of course. I love the music." Jaune replied, closing his eyes in a dream like state.

Oh. Thought the Faunus simply. She misjudged him. She thought he was like all the other guys. The kind that try to get with every girl they could and not feel any remorse for their actions. Someone who hurt others without a thought otherwise. Like Adam. She lamented, wrenching her lips into a small frown.

Her thoughts now focused on her past, she stared at the tea, sorrow and regret shone in her amber eyes.

Jaune seemed to sense what was wrong. He leaned over and stroked the top of her head fondly, paying extra attention to not cause any pain to the ears that hid behind the bow.

She jerked away in surprise, unused to any form of contact. She usually never let anyone touch her. It was just...uncomfortable.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Jaune withdrew his hand, concerned for her. He would admit one thing. He wasn't very good when it came to women, excluding the last few hours. All he had was his fake confidence, which was what his dad said women looked for in a man. But when it came to actual conversations, or trying to comfort them, he wasn't exactly the best. He tried though.

She shook her head. "No. I was just caught off guard." She sipped at her tea awkwardly. For her to be caught off guard was something that amazed Jaune. Usually, she was the calm, level-headed member who kept her wits about her. Blake being caught off guard was...a rarity for Jaune Arc.

"You? Off guard? That doesn't sound like the Blake I know." Jaune said in a casual tone.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Jaune grinned slightly, his mouth curling up, framing his personality perfectly. So Blake thought. The only sound that was playing was the music, but she could swear that her own heart would've drowned out any other noise.

To her, there was no music, just the two of them, in a cafe.

"Sup, freak?" An unusually annoying voice sounded from behind her, tugging on her bow, right where her ears lay. It was a voice that held no emotion other than humored hate. The kind that gets a kick from marring others. His voice grated against her and Jaune's ears, and they could feel the twisted smile that wasn't natural on his own face. It only appeared when he was getting some form of entertainment from someone elses suffering. To him, it was even better when he caused it. Cardin Winchester.

Blake tried to ignore him, but her ears were sensitive to each pull and rough tug. She gnashed her teeth as she struggled to keep herself from growling out from the pain. With each passing moment, her patience wore thin, and her ears began to throb from the pain. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't suppress a hiss that escaped her.

"Aw, is the kitty gonna scratch me?" Cardin asked in a mocking tone, threatening to tear the very thing that helped her become human; the bow that helped hide her...imperfections.

It didn't take long for Jaune to respond. Standing up from the table, he strode over to Cardin, each footfall matching his own angry heart that pumped throughout his body. Even a volcano that was about to erupt would be tepid to Jaune's own seething hatred to the reddish brown headed teen. Cardin didn't see him coming.

Jaune's vision was clouded by the red mist of hate and anger from all the abuse he put up with from Cardin, and now he was hurting one of his friends. That was the last straw.

When Cardin finally took notice, Jaune's fist connected with Cardin's stomach. Cardin let go the bow in favor of his bruised stomach and grunted with pain. "What the he-" Was all he managed to sputter out before he felt a pair of gloved hands pull him up to Jaune's height. Blake let out a breath of relief, glad that Cardin finally let go.

Jaune's eyes were furious and pierced through Cardin, making the reddish brown-headed teen squirm. His eyes weren't the only one that were watching. In the midst of a bunch of eyes, a pair of amber eyes stared intently.

"What did I tell you about messing with my friends?" Jaune asked, his voice low and guttural, nearly like a growl.

Cardin, still defiant, spat out, "I didn't know this faunus freak was your friend."

Jaune sighed, shaking with barely contained resentment, "Just because she's a faunus doesn't mean that she's any less of a person." Blake knew that he was courageous before, but actively standing up for a faunus, standing up for her? It was enough for Blake to see past Jaune's goofy exterior and see him for the person he really is.

Jaune let go, his fist shaking violently. "Leave."

Cardin looked disgusted, but left after a moment, both his stomach and pride hurt. He swore under his breath.

Jaune sat back down, taking a few deep breaths before finally calming himself.

"You alright?" He heard the black-themed girl ask. He replied with an idiotic grin.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine, but my ears kinda hurt." Blake admitted, her bow twitching slightly. She winced, as if to emphasize her point.

Jaune replied, "Hmm...I think I know just the thing!"

He gently placed his hand on her bow, gently feeling for the ears that he had never seen but heard of from Ruby and Weiss. He slowly pumped his aura into the troubled area. A little fun fact about Jaune's aura: he specialized in defensive and healing aura, which made him useful for situations such as these.

These were just the areas he excelled at. Of course aura could be used offensively too, which was what his partner, Lie Ren, specializes in, but he hadn't developed that much in way of offensive aura. He was hoping Ren could teach him, but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

Blake found her pain dissolving, little by little. Who knew that Jaune had this hidden power? Blake was rather impressed with the goofy blonde boy. To see him improve his aura use this much after a few short months was amazing. She didn't think he would've come this far this fast.

Once her ears stopped hurting, Jaune withdrew his hands, smiling gently. "They feel better now?"

Blake nodded, her ears twitched in agreement.

Jaune smiled, "That's good to hear."

Jaune crossed his arms, appearing a little hesitant to ask this question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Hey, Blake?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you save me?"

The question was innocent enough, but the actual thought of why she did it was another matter altogether. She blushed but managed to keep herself calm to answer his question.

"No reason."

* * *

"Jaune!"

"Jaune!"

"Jaune!"

His name was called three times, one for each female in the search party. Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha all walked down the streets of Vytal, looking for the blonde goofball. They had asked around for a while but they didn't really get any solid answers from anybody.

"Ugh," Ruby said, trotting down a different street with her co-conspirators. The three of them had been searching for a few hours, but no sign of Jaune anywhere. The dust plane driver said that a blonde male did sit with a girl with a black bow, but he didn't really pay them much attention. That was the reason why the three of them were in town.

"Do you really think Blake might've taken Jaune?" Yang asked the cloaked girl, her hands casually behind her head.

Ruby pondered this a moment. It was true that Blake had been missing since the same time that Jaune had been, and that Blake wasn't in any of her usual reading spots was also curious, but not enough to actually warrant any suspicion from the red-headed reaper. But if what the driver of the dust plane was true, then it was probably Blake that had managed to get him away from the three of them. For what reason, Ruby didn't have the answer. She shrugged in response.

Yang was about to pose another question, but Pyrrha cut her off.

"What made you change your mind about Jaune?"

Yang and Ruby knew that the question was going to come sooner or later. They didn't expect it to be so soon, though. They both knew why they had fallen for the knight.

Yang answered first. "Well...I noticed he started having more confidence over the past few months thanks to your training, and he actually stood up for me when Cardin backed me into a corner and started to...suggest certain things. Don't get me wrong, I could've pummeled the four of 'em by myself, but Jaune beat me to it. Ever since then, I've noticed that he's really kind to people and helps them. Not to mention he's extremely attractive." Her mind wandered back to the day when she saw him in the weight room with her. His chiseled chest and taut muscles, it was enough for even Yang to consider him attractive. Not to mention how he dealt with the ugsome Cardin.

Pyrrha didn't like the glint of lust in Yang's eyes, so she turned to Ruby, hoping for a more...innocent answer.

Ruby shifted under her gaze, uncomfortable with any type of examination upon her.

"J-Jaune's just a really nice person. He helped me out after my little misunderstanding with Weiss. I think he's just a l-lovable kind of guy. And the way he stands up for his friends, even in the face of danger, is awesome! His fake confidence is cheesy, but in the kind of goofy way that only he could pull off. And...he looks like a knight." Ruby said the last part quietly. Her own fondness of heroic knights stemmed from her reading tons of fairy tale books, and it certainly helped flesh out her attraction to Jaune. Jaune was just nice, and seemed like the hero in many of her books.

Pyrrha was a little surprised at Ruby's answer, but smiled, nonetheless. She agreed with Ruby, to a degree.

"C'mon," Pyrrha said, clasping a hand on Ruby's cloaked shoulder. "Let's go find our knight in shining armor."

Ruby smiled and nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Yang grinned, her smile giving way to her own excitement. They continued their search.

* * *

The sun was setting, giving way to a linear gradient of red, orange, and purple. Jaune leaned against the railing of the dock, admiring the picturesque scene. To his left was Blake, standing about arm's length away from him. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't reading a book.

A few dust boats were in the marina and the sailors went about their business. Out on the horizon, Jaune could see a few fishermen trying get their last catch of the day before they went home. All in all, it was a gorgeous sight.

Blake, on the other hand, was more transfixed by the young man who stood beside her. His courage gleaming almost as brightly as his chest plate against the setting sun. She had heard of his exploits-his acts of heroism- from Yang and Ruby. She knew he was nice, but what she saw today only confirmed what the two sisters said.

She stood up straight, one arm dangled loosely while the other was on her hip.

"...Pretty." Jaune commented to no one in particular. Blake thought it was a compliment and blushed a little.

"Umm...what?" Blake queried, her cheeks warm.

"Oh. Didn't think you heard me. I was talking about the view here. It's nice." Jaune said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Blake was a little disappointed, but she did have to agree that the scene was nice...she wondered if they had any tuna.

"Jaune," Blake said, but trailed off, pondering what she should say next.

Jaune looked over, interested in what she had to say.

"There was a reason why I saved you today."

Jaune was even more intrigued. "Go on..."

"I...kind of...have a...crush...on you." There. She finally said it. It was good to get off her chest.

Jaune, despite all past occurrences, found this shocking.

"Woah woah woah! You-the beautiful, smart, and skilled, Blake Belladonna-have a crush on me? Jaune Arc? Residential goofball and overall idiot?" Jaune pointed to himself. He was genuinely confused.

She reddened, but not much. "Yes. You. I had to see for myself if you would be the knight that everyone had fallen for. And sure enough, you were. I pulled you away from Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha to test your gallantry. Cardin was an excellent test. I had something else lined up, but Cardin being here was perfect."

Jaune was really confused, but flattered. It was cute, but he didn't know how to react.

It surprised him so much, that when he took one step back, he tripped over a small ledge that jutted out of the ground.

He let out a small squeal as he fell, "Woah!". His arms flailed frantically, desperate to grasp anything to help right himself. He was hoping to at least grab the metal railing. However, his luck was wont to go the other way.

Jaune gripped Blake's clothes. This sent her toppling on top of Jaune.

Jaune felt a weight on his chest. He looked up, seeing Blake straddling his chest. His cheeks turned scarlet, and his heart rate skyrocketed. Not as nearly as much as when Yang had him in her grip, but nearly had the same effect.

Blake didn't fair much better. Her own face, normally sallow, was turning a dark crimson. Her burning cheeks contrasted with the cool breeze that swept over them. Her long, black hair billowed gracefully in the wind.

Jaune noticed that her touch, unlike Yang's and Pyrrha's, was much more compassionate. He was thankful for that. Her and Ruby were the only people that seemed to treat him like a human being. Also, he swore that he felt steam coming off his cheeks from where her hands lay, gently caressing his face.

Jaune, even though he had been in this situation three times, it didn't make it any easier on him or his heart. He breathing turned sporadic, coming in quick and shallow. His heart-as weak as it was from previous encounters- was hammering against his chest plate. He could almost feel the crack in his armor as his heart thumped in an erratic rhythm. Blake's own heart pumped as erratically as Jaune's.

Now or never. Blake thought, hoping that her own cardiac organ would slow down.

She inched her own face closer to Jaune's, moving painfully slow. Jaune was afraid time would stop if she stopped moving.

She continued her snail's pace until:

Five inches...four inches...three inches...two...one

With a bit of hesitation, her own lips met their mark.

The sensation engulfed Jaune's entire being. He shivered from how smooth and silky her lips were. This reaction caused Blake to smile against him, causing him to melt even more.

Screw it. I might as well enjoy this. Jaune determined, closing his eyes from the bliss. His hands wandered to the small of her back, and clutched her closer to him. This elicited a few catcalls from some of the dock workers, and a few rolled eyes from people passing by. Jaune couldn't care less.

At the end of the pier, an off center, snow-white ponytail stood out from the crowd.

* * *

**Thank you all for your support.**

**I love you all!**

**This story may wrap up around 10 chapters or so. No more than 15. Gotta set limits.**

**Read and review if you would be so kind!**

**I'm gonna try and update every other Friday.**

**Much Love,**

**Den R.**

**P.S. I have another story idea, but I'm not giving away too much yet. It'll probably be after this story is done.**


	4. Valentines special part 1

**Hey guys, thanks for all your support!**

**If we manage to break 90 follows and favs for this story, I'll release some character info about my new story!**

**Den R.**

* * *

The kiss had lasted much longer than his others. Jaune was somewhat relieved and terrified. This could only mean one of two things. One: his pursuers hadn't found him yet. Two: they did find him, but now they were lying in wait; waiting for him to be alone so they could...Jaune didn't wanna finish that thought. It involved a locked room.

He didn't know how long it did last, but he knew that it was longer than 2 seconds. He was sort of enjoying himself, for he made no move to get up. The sort of position they found themselves in was - Jaune was reluctant to say- enjoyable. With Blake straddling his chest and his hands on her sides, one would say that Jaune was accustomed to this sort of thing happening to him.

The sounds of everyday life continued on around them, however. The people who turned their noses up in disgust went about their business, and the workers who did their cat calls were reprimanded and immediately went back to work. Leaving the two of them to continue in, almost, complete peace. All in all, it was pretty good.

"What're you doing!" This was more an exclamation than a question. Jaune knew that voice. It belonged to someone who was colder than cold, and he also knew that this wouldn't end well. He said a quick prayer to Lord Oum, and thanked him for a good life before he died.

Blake, who had a look that could kill, glanced over to her white-haired companion. She put her hands on Jaune's chest protectively. Her voice was low, sorta like a small growl. "Hanging out with a friend. What's it to you?"

Weiss wasn't happy with this answer.

"Excuse me? This blonde goofball is swapping spit with one of my teammates, and to top it off, you don't seem to mind at all! I think it warrants some sort of concern on my part!" Weiss said, getting a little angry.

Truth be told: Blake didn't mind at all. Jaune was a good kisser, and nice. The kiss could've been worse, and with someone much worse. Jaune didn't mind either.

"And Jaune," Weiss scowled at him, her pale blue eyes narrowing in on the blonde leader. Jaune winced visibly, ready to die.

"Did you forget what day it is today?"

This was a question Jaune wasn't expecting. He just stared at her, dumbly, trying to think of what was so special about today-other than obvious reasons for the young man.

"It's Valentines Day, you dolt! We had plans for lunch! Remember?" She said, exasperated and a shaking slightly with rage.

Jaune did remember, as it took him a lot of pleading, and promising that he would never call her 'snow angel' ever again if she went out to lunch with him for Valentines. The only reason he forgot was...well...you know.

Jaune sighed, a little reluctant to get up.

"Hey Blake, you mind? I'll make it up to you later, I promise." He said, putting his hands together.

Her response was a growl, but Jaune playfully touched her ears, and it turned into a purr. He smiled.

"Let's get going before anything else happens." Weiss stated, tapping her foot impatiently.

* * *

**Part 1 of the valentine's special is done.**

**Thanks guys! I'll have part 2 up next week.**


	5. Valentines special part 2

**Here it is: part 2!**

**Thanks for all your support guys!**

* * *

Jaune quietly ate his food, rather surprised that Weiss went this long without making a snide remark or rude comment about him. It was nice.  
"Jaune."

Speak of the devil. He gulped and timidly met her gaze, "Y-yeah?"

Her normally cold and sadistic demeanor had melted, leaving behind a small smile and softer blue orbs, which Jaune thought was a nice change of pace.

"This is one of my favorite restaurants; how did you know?" She asked, finishing off a small pastry that she had ordered earlier for dessert.

The restaurant they currently occupied was called: 'The Dark Dragon'. It was simply called that because the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Dark had believed in simplicity, and they had a culture where they revered dragons highly, so they figured that they should name the shop just that. It had been fairly successful over the few years that it's been open; having won ten awards for best food in different categories had attracted a lot of customers to their business.

"I wanted to take you somewhere fancy, and this was the first place that popped into my mind. I just went with my gut." Jaune replied, relieved he had actually done something right for once with Weiss. They had been on bad terms since day one when the dreaded 'Snow Angel' incident occurred. He actually lost count of how many times he apologized and begged her to forgive him. Today, it seemed like it was working well.

The two of them had only been there for an hour, and Jaune was surprised, and worried, that the other females of Beacon didn't come crashing through the door and make a huge scene. It was nice to have a little bit more peace and quiet, but at the same time, Jaune couldn't quell the uneasy feeling he had in his stomach.

"Well, thanks to your gut, you actually did something right."

...I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult.

He nodded, sipping his water. Weiss had ordered some tea and had some sap from the forest of Forever Fall. That was going to put a dent in Jaune's wallet.

Goodbye new armor set. I'll just have to wait another five years. One look at Weiss' smiling face and soft eyes, he thought: It's worth it.

The two of them talked for a little while, learning more about each other, since Jaune could never ask her stuff up front without her getting mad at him.

Weiss learned Jaune was from a small village that was just below a cliff where the Schnee manor was. She had known that there was a village down there, she just never bothered to learn about the people down there; she was a little ashamed at how selfish she had been, and how absorbed she was as a child. Jaune did tell her about how he snuck into Beacon, but only because he wanted to be a warrior like his family.

Weiss was a little disgusted at his dishonest way of getting into Beacon, but the way he talked about his family with such passion and admiration swayed her to his side of thinking. He just wanted to make his family proud.

In reality, Weiss shared his point of view. She had spent her entire life trying to make her father proud. She remembered countless evenings wasted practicing her singing, fencing, and piano playing. And the nights were whisked away from her as she tried to stand up straight for long periods of time without slouching. It didn't help, also, that her father would often come home with a scowl on his face, and his fist clenched into a tight ball. When that happened, the evenings dragged into eternity, and the nights dragged even longer.

"Please, don't tell anyone else." Jaune said quietly. He had told Yang, Ruby, and Blake, as well as the rest of his team about this news, but he couldn't bring himself to do it in front of Weiss; not with her cold and calculating stare. He just couldn't bear it.

Her expression changed slightly from one of happiness to one of empathy.

"I...promise." She said with some uncertainty.

He sighed in relief, "Thanks."

They ate the rest of their dinner in peaceful quiet.

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Yang asked Blake, exasperated to find out that, yet again, Jaune was snatched away from her, and from the ice princess herself. Who knew.

Blake nodded, her bow leaning slightly forward. She had her eyes downcast and a frown was completely visible on her person. Yang and the rest of the girls could guess why.

"Ugh...now we gotta try and find them. Again." Ruby groaned.

Blake spoke, albeit, she was quiet, but spoke, nonetheless: "I overheard the two of them saying they were going to the Dark Dragon; my best bet is that they would be eating there."

Pyrrha led the way. "The Dark Dragon is on the other side of town."

On their way there, the three girls wouldn't leave Blake alone; they pestered her over stuff like: did you guys kiss? Did you go any further? That question solicited a dark blush that colored the ninja's face. She simply replied with a 'no.'

But she would like to; oh how she would like to. Images of Jaune without his shirt and armor coupled with some scenes from 'Ninjas of Love', it was almost too much for her to bear. It was good that her train of lewd thoughts was derailed by their spartan leader.

"The Dark Dragon isn't too much further; we'll be there in about fifteen minutes." The rest of them smiled, but each one had a different thought going through their head.

* * *

Jaune had taken Weiss out of the restaurant and onto a little walkway. They were just walking, and listening to one another's stories of trials and tribulations. Weiss had finally opened up and let Jaune know that she wasn't as perfect as everyone made her out to be; this surprised Jaune.

He looked at her quizzically, scratching his blonde, messy hair.

She elaborated further: "I...I had a...pretty bad childhood." This line came out no louder than a whisper, and Jaune had to lean forward to hear her. This caused her heart to spike in speed.

She reiterated what she said, and Jaune nodded solemnly.

He took her into a tender hug, surprising the ice-themed girl,

"Hey!" Their 'comrades' showed up in time to catch this heart-felt display.

Jaune sighed.

* * *

**Right, so I'm going to count this and the last chapter last week as one chapter. So I got...five or seven more chapters to post; seven if you include the epilogue.**

**Have fun guys!**

**Den R.**


	6. Chapter 5: feelings

**Thanks for all your support guys! It means a lot!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**:)**

**Also, the character info will be in the footer of this chapter.**

* * *

Let's see...that makes about...three times my life has been in danger today? That sounds about right. Jaune thought to himself, too wrapped up in what he was thinking to let go of Weiss. She wriggled and squirmed, but to no avail; the knight's hold was just too strong. Weiss sensed the beginnings of muscle through the fabric of his shirt. It feels oddly...nice. She felt her cheeks color a bit.

"L-let go of me! Y-you dunce!" Weiss yelled under her breath, trying to get Jaune's attention. He snapped back to reality and released his clutch on the poor girl. She smoothed out the ruffles in her dress, and huffed. However, it was only for show. She already missed his strong embrace.

No I don't! She corrected herself immediately.

The starry night sky was peaceful, which contrasted immensely with what the atmosphere that surrounded Jaune and his female companions. The air was deathly still, and Jaune barely dared to breathe. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and judging from the expressions on the four of their faces, he could assume that some steel was about to be brought out.

Pyrrha was the first to move, but the other's were just as quick. Ruby reached out and grabbed his arm, which brought Jaune back an unpleasant/pleasant memory of earlier. Of which, he still could not get over. Yang and Blake were on either side of his neck, pulling on his back. Pyrrha had a hold of Jaune's other arm.

They all began to pull and tug on Jaune, and expected to be torn three different times. He cried out in pain.

I take it back! I take it back! This isn't endearing at all! Jaune screamed internally, trying to ignore the fact that both his shoulders were very likely dislocated, and his spine was now out of alignment. He needed a massage after this, and a doctor.

This hilarious yet cringeworthy scene continued for a good minute before the four of them called a truce.

"We all can't have him." Ruby said, crossing her arms, a plan formulating in her head.

"Agreed." Yang said, straightening out her hair from all the commotion.

"What do you propose?" Pyrrha now asked, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully, pondering a way to get her and Jaune all alone.

Jaune, although being treated as nothing more than an object, said: "I have an idea."

The Huntresses all turned to him, puzzled. Blake's bow twitched in anticipation.

"How about you let me make the decision on who I wanna be with."

The uproar caused Jaune's eardrums to nearly shatter, but he waited until they all voiced their concerns.

"What! Why should we-"

"That's completely unfair!"  
"You're going to pick Pyrrha!"  
He silenced them with a gesture of his hands, and he resumed talking.

"I can't make a choice right now. I just need some time alone to think it over. I'm tired of being someone's play thing."

He gave each of them an apologetic nod, and headed off, giving Weiss a quick kiss on her hand.

* * *

All of them watched as he walked away, and the Schnee heiress was quiet, standing off to the side as she pondered something. In a short time, an hour to be more more accurate, she had gained a better understanding of the blonde goofball, and perhaps, she had gained a new friend who, in time, could turn into something more. She would never admit it out loud, but she did find his passion for becoming a warrior to be...noble.

Each of the females had their own thoughts about the young leader, but ninety percent were pretty lewd. The other ten, which belonged to Ruby Rose, involved Jaune and a plate full of cookies. Then she had an epiphany.

"Has anyone considered why we want Jaune so badly?"

This had snapped everyone out of their reverie and caused all eyes to be on the Rose girl.

Each of them took one second to ponder this, and Pyrrha was the first to speak: "When he found out about my celebrity status, he treated me like an equal. He wasn't intimidated by that, and he's really down to earth. It was...nice...to be treated...normally."

Blake nodded in agreement.

"So...the consensus here is: Jaune treats people fairly?" Ruby asked.

They all nodded; even Weiss, who was in the corner, thinking about her own feelings for Jaune Arc.

* * *

Jaune went to a small cafe and ordered some tea. He didn't have much money left after his venture with Weiss, but the smile was well worth it. He grinned at the memory. The light from the candles played off her hair, and made her azure eyes sparkle. He should have taken a picture.

All kidding aside, he reflected upon his own feelings for the girls. Before everything, he had considered Pyrrha the only romantic interest because she actually liked him, and the rest of them, excluding Weiss, had only thought of him as their friend. He stifled a yawn and took a sip of tea from his porcelain cup.

Now, however, their feelings had changed dramatically, and within a few months. It was all a bit overwhelming, and he felt like that his head was spinning from all the things that happened over the few hours. He needed to figure out who he was going to spend time with and try not to hurt the others. It was a puzzling experience.

Five shadows were outside, waiting.

* * *

**Sorry! Kind of a short chapter today.**

**As promised, here's some character info!**

Appearance

Normal height.

Scrawny with a little bit of muscle, which allows him to move as quickly as he does. Tan skin.

Baggy, stone-colored jeans with holes below the knees.

Slicked back, black hair with a red streak running down the left side.

Fire-colored eyes.

Wears a black t-shirt with his emblem on the front, with an unbuttoned charcoal jacket with red trim.

Red and white converse.

Emblem: a white phoenix with the wings spread across his chest.

**That concludes this chapter, so, till next time!**

**Much Love,**

**Den R.**


	7. Chapter 7: the plan

**Sorry for the late update guys. Tennis was brutal this past week.**

**Thanks again for everything, and we're nearing the apex of the action.**

**Without further ado, chapter 6.**

_What do I think about them? Well...Yang's a good fighter, and there's no denying that she's good looking, and nice, but she's sexually aggressive._

_Blake is cute, and those cat ears only add to her adorable factor. The way she purrs and her amber eyes just make me wanna melt. She's also for equal rights for everybody, which I can get behind. However, she's too stealthy, and I feel like I don't know enough about her._

_Ruby's adorable and innocent, and nice to everyone. Although she's a bit awkward, I feel like she's got a pure heart. Her silver eyes are honest, and one of the cutest things about her is her smile._

_Pyrrha has been with me from the start, and believed in me when no one else would. She trained me, even after I was a jerk to her, and helped me realize my true potential. She's strong, and cute. But...I feel as though she's out of my league._

Jaune pondered what made each girl unique to him, and why they were special. Obvious reasons notwithstanding, they were all really great people, and Jaune wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. He suffered an overwhelming realization of both despair and gratefulness. He fixed his swimming head into his hand, as if to try and calm himself down, but it was pointless. He could only pick one to spend his time with, and if he made that choice, he would no doubt hurt the others, and he didn't want that. He didn't wanna think about their hurt expressions.

He groaned with a hint of aggravation and defeat. He just couldn't win in this situation, not that he could see at this moment.

He was sealed to this sort of mindset for a good minute, before someone sat in front of him.

When he looked back up, he was astonished to see her. In her splendrous dress and exquisite hair, he was struck dumb and mute. His vocal chords had all but left him, and his eyes were transfixed on her. He blinked.

For a minute, he didn't know what to say, and his mind was blank. He minded the fact that, despite his tongue and teeth losing all communication value, his aforementioned organ was about to burst out of his mouth in the most ungentleman like manner, and he did his best as to not let it slip. She sensed his inability to speak, so she asked the question that he wanted to answer: "How do I look?"

Her charm still held him, but when she spoke, the enchantment he was under was broken.  
"Y-you l-look l-lovely, Weiss." He stuttered, but he didn't know what else to do. Before him was a truly wondrous sight: Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee dust company, sat before him in her blue and white dress, calf-length heels, and a beautiful pendant that hung around her neck, loosely. However, the most shocking thing about her character was her hair; normally, it would be in an off-centre ponytail, but now it was free, and it cascaded down her back in waves.

She smiled slightly at the compliment. She had only taken a few minutes of her time to actually arrange her hair like this, but the effect was well worth it. The only reason why she had followed him into this little cafe...now that she thought about it, she didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was just a profound effect of his passionate words from earlier that spurred her on to know more about the blonde-headed knight.

They talked for a while, and it seemed like they were locked in eternity. The words flowed naturally from Weiss, while Jaune was stumbling over every second word. Her words were kind and soft, which was unlike her. It was so much unlike her that he actually thought that she had a twin sister, and this twin was just messing with him. But, it was really Weiss; the cold hearted heiress, the same one that held a vehement anger over Jaune, was talking to him in a calm manner.

* * *

Blake, Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha were shocked to see Weiss act first, but they were also a little angry that their chance was stolen from right under them. It shouldn't have surprised them as much as it did, but most of the initial shock came from who actually had started the contact: Weiss.

Each of them concocted their own plan to woo him, but they never guessed that it would be Weiss who would act on it, and so quickly.

As it so stood, they wouldn't take another outrage such as this, so they banded together to ruin Weiss' and Jaune's 'date'.

The plan was simplistic: Blake would cut the power and use her enhanced sight to take Jaune out by surprise, so he would put up little to no fight. Then Yang and Pyrrha would take the goofball so they could pin him down, for they were some of the strongest students in all of Beacon. Finally, the three of them would rendezvous with Ruby at Beacon, but they wouldn't take him back to their dorm. Weiss would find them too easily.

They all nodded in agreement; the plan would commence in a few minutes.

* * *

**Sorry! Short chapter.**

**This took longer than it should have, and I apologize.**

**Much love,**

**Den R.**


End file.
